Dos saiyans en el mundo youkai
by GokuSuper117
Summary: goten y trunks son aceptados en la academia youkai por lo que estos deciden seguir sus estudios en esa escuela en donde aran nuevas amistades y pasaran por nuevos retos y aventuras que los cambiaran para siempre.


**¡Hola a todos! Soy GokuSuper117 y en esta ocasión les traigo un nuevo crossover que se me vino a la cabeza entre dragón ball z y rosario + vampire, este crossover ya lo había tenido en la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo pero aun no me había decidido si poner a gohan como protagonista o a otro personaje, finalmente me decidí por poner a goten y a trunks como protas debido a que siento que gohan ya está muy usado…pero bueno sin más que decir "comencemos".**

 **Advertencia: los personajes de dragón ball z/súper y rosario +vampire utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen solo y únicamente a sus creadores (Akira Toriyama) y (Ikeda Akihisa).**

Capitulo1:laacademiayoukai **.**

 **Prologo:**

Han trascurrido 9 largos años desde la derrota de majin buu a manos de son goku y durante ese periodo de tiempo ocurrieron bastantes sucesos en la vida de los guerreros z para finalizar con la paz de toda la tierra y en el universo entero.

Lamentablemente toda esa tranquilidad estaba a punto de llegar a su fin…..

 **Montaña paoz:**

Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña paoz, el verano finalmente había terminado y esto lo sabía muy bien un chico que vivía en una pequeña casa en la montaña junto a sus padres…este chico no era otro que el pequeño hijo de uno de los guerreros más fuertes de todos los tiempos, así es este chico era el pequeño goten que recientemente ya no era un pequeño, habían pasado los años y con el tiempo se convirtió en un joven de 16 años el cual por cierto seguía siendo muy parecido a su padre con la única diferencia de que su pelo si había cambiado aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su actitud. Prácticamente tanto padre como hijo eran muy similares en sus actitudes, los dos eran muy apasionados por las peleas como por la comida además de portar una forma de ser muy inocente lo cual si lo piensan bien es demasiado raro en el caso de goku….pero bueno hoy era un día muy especial para goten debido a que finalmente entraría a una preparatoria justo como lo hiso su hermano mayor gohan.

"¡mama! Porque tengo que usar este incomodo uniforme" pregunto incómodamente el joven saiyan a su madre.

"porque así lo especifican las reglas de la escuela jovencito" recalco su madre estrictamente "además yo creo que te ves muy apuesto con el uniforme pero de una vez te lo digo no permitiré que traigas a una chica a la casa" advirtió milk cómicamente causándole a goten un fuerte sonrojo.

"jejeje, claro madre, claro" dijo goten totalmente nervioso y avergonzado.

"haaay hijo, aun no me hago a la idea de que ya eres todo un hombrecito, primero tu hermano y ahora tu" comento milk mientras se le derramaban una que otra lagrima de una manera exagerada.

"tranquila mama recuerda que volveré en las vacaciones para visitarlos" trato goten de calmar a su madre.

"lo sé hijo, pero bueno será mejor que vallamos a desayunar que seguramente el glotón de tu padre debe de estar esperándonos "dijo milk ya más calmada para después dirigirse al comedor junto a su joven hijo.

"buenos días papa" saludo goten mientras se sentaba en el comedor junto a sus padres.

"buenos días hijo, valla te ves muy bien con ese uniforme parece que ya estás listo para ir a la escuela" comento goku con una sonrisa.

"así es papa aunque primero pasare a casa de bulma para irme a la escuela junto a trunks" contesto goten para después llevar un bocado de su desayuno a su boca.

"ya veo así que pasaras a la casa de bulma, bueno en ese caso yo te acompañare hijo llevo bastante tiempo sin visitarlos" menciono goku.

"claro papa" asintió felizmente goten.

Milk que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento decidió unirse a la conversación "espera un momento goku, no estarás pensando en ir a la corporación capsula para irte con vegeta al planeta de señor bills a entrenar" pregunto milk con bastante enojo.

"ehhhh, p-por supuesto que no m-mi amor" contesto totalmente nervioso goku.

"pues mas te vale goku, porque no pienso quedarme sola en casa como una mujer abandonada" grito estéricamente milk.

"pero de que hablas milk, ¿que acaso goten no seguirá viviendo con nosotros?" pregunto goku bastante confundido.

"Por supuesto que no goku, la academia youkai es una escuela de elite por lo que cuentan con todas las instalaciones que una escuela de su nivel debe tener siendo una de ellas los dormitorios, por lo que goten no vivirá aquí por unos años "explico milk.

"ohhh ya entiendo, lo que me tratas de decir es que goten se quedara a vivir en su escuela no es así milk" pregunto goku para luego recibir un sí de parte de su esposa "pues yo creo que es una excelente idea el que se queden en esa escuela a vivir, así trunks y tu podrán hacer muchos buenos amigos" comento goku a su hijo con una sonrisa.

"lo sé papa y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionado de conocer gente nueva" contesto goten con todos los ánimos del mundo.

"me alegra escuchar eso hijo" opino felizmente goku "pero aun tengo la duda del porque no decidiste ir a la misma escuela que tu hermano" pregunto goku.

Goten iba a contestar la pregunta hecha por su padre pero su madre se le adelanto antes de que digiera algo "bueno goku realmente mi idea era inscribir a goten en la preparatoria estrella naranja pero un día llego a la casa un tipo muy extraño el cual me informo que goten había sido aceptado en la academia youkai, al principio no tenía pensado inscribir a goten en esa escuela pero un tiempo después bulma hablo para decirme que trunks también fue aceptado por lo que ella y yo decidimos buscar información sobre esa academia, lamentablemente lo único que encontramos fue un pequeño informe que decía lo prestigiosa que era la preparatoria por lo que finalmente decidimos inscribirlos ahí" relato milk.

"ya veo" comento goku pensativo

Goku iba a comentar otra cosa más sobre el tema pero goten lo interrumpió "disculpa que te interrumpa papa pero será mejor que nos marchemos ya o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde a la casa de trunks" advirtió goten mientras se paraba del comedor.

"claro hijo "añadió el saiyan igualmente poniéndose de pie.

"Antes de que te vayas hijo dime si ya empacaste todas tus cosas" pregunto milk.

"claro mama, todo está en una capsula hoi poi" contesto goten con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la capsula a su madre.

"en ese caso creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos hijo "dijo milk para después acercarse a goten "prométeme que te vas a esforzar hijo"

"Por supuesto mama" contesto goten decidido.

Acto seguido milk abraso a goten causándole asombro a este pero no precisamente por el abraso sino porque su madre estaba sollozando "trata de escribirnos hijo"

"p-por supuesto mama" dijo el joven pelinegro.

"bueno, ya puedes irte hijo" comento milk después de soltar a goten el cual asintió con la cabeza para luego acercarse goku.

"ya estoy listo papa"

"bueno en ese caso agárrate de mi brazo" le indico goku a goten el cual no perdió tiempo y tomo el brazo de goku "milk ten preparada la cena para la noche, ok" dijo goku a su esposa la cual al escuchar a su marido decir eso solo sonrió.

"claro goku" contesto milk.

"bueno goten, vámonos" dijo goku para luego desaparecer como por arte de magia junto a su hijo.

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula:

"¡trunks ya tienes todo listo!" grito una hermosa mujer de cabellera azul desde la sala de estar de su casa.

"ya te dije diez veces que si mama" contesto el joven identificado como trunks mientras bajaba de las escaleras hacia la sala de estar en donde se encontraban sus padres.

"Por cierto a qué hora se supone que llegaría goten hijo" pregunto bulma.

"el dijo que llegaría antes de irnos a la parada del autobús" comento trunks mientras observaba su reloj "supongo que ya viene para acá"

"aun no entiendo el porqué decidiste esperar por un año al hijo de kakaroto" comento vegeta con los brazos cruzados.

"papa ya te había dicho que es por esa promesa que hice con goten la cual especificaba que él y yo entraríamos juntos a la preparatoria, además yo no le veo el problema" explico trunks.

"Como sea" dijo vegeta para que acto seguido goten y goku aparecieran en la sala sorprendiendo y causándole un gran susto a bulma.

"¡GOKU! Que te he dicho de tele trasportarte dentro de mi casa" grito eufóricamente bulma.

"jajaja lo sé bulma pero tenía que llegar rápido por lo que decidí utilizar la tele trasportación" aclaro goku a lo que bulma solo dio un pequeño bostezo.

"Por cierto que bueno que viniste kakaroto ahora podre ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto en estos años" comento el príncipe de los saiyajins desafiante.

"por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada vegeta" contesto de la misma forma goku.

Viendo lo que pasaba bulma decidió interferir "¡ALTO AHÍ! No permitiré que tengan una pelea en mi casa, si quieren pelearse tendrán que hacerlo en el planeta del señor bills porque si pelean en la tierra la van a destruir" grito bulma.

"tranquila bulma, vegeta y yo solo estábamos jugando jajaja" añadió goku.

"bueno cambiando de tema, goten y yo ya nos vamos o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde" dijo trunks mientras se ponía el saco de su uniforme.

"claro hijo, solo recuerda que tienes que esforzarte mucho para que seas el mejor de la clase" dijo bulma para después lanzarse a abrasar a su hijo ocasionando que este se avergüence.

"c-claro ma…ma" contesto trunks casi ahogándose por el abraso de su madre la cual al darse cuenta de eso lo soltó inmediatamente.

"gracias" dijo trunks el cual no dejaba de respirar agitadamente causando que todos rieran a acepción de vegeta.

Después de este pequeño inconveniente todos salieron al patio para darse el último adiós.

"bueno chicos creo que ha llegado el momento de decir adiós" dijo goku cruzado de brazos.

"no es necesario papa, regresaremos en las vacaciones" revelo goten con una sonrisa a lo que goku solo se acerco a él y lo tomo del hombro.

"bueno entonces esto es un hasta luego" dijo goku con la clásica sonrisa que caracteriza a los son.

"además, recuerden no dejar su entrenamiento si no jamás dominaran el súper saiyajin fase dos, ok" recomendó goku.

"claro" dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes saiyans.

"bueno, ya váyanse de una buena ves o llegaran tarde" advirtió vegeta a lo que goten y trunks solo asintieron para después despegar rumbo a la parada del autobús.

"¡no olviden escribir chicoooos!" grito a todo pulmón bulma.

Y así goten y trunks volaron por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la parada del autobús en donde estuvieron esperando un buen rato.

"oye trunks no sabes por qué razón tenemos que ir en el autobús" pregunto goten ya fastidiado de seguir esperando.

"no lo sé goten, pero ya estoy bastante hartado de esperar" contesto trunks seriamente "por cierto ¿por qué no cortaste tu pelo?" pregunto trunks después de ver la larga cabellera de su amigo.

"jajaja la verdad es que se me olvido" dijo goten alegremente causando una pequeña sonrisa en trunks.

"puedo ver que sigues siendo muy distraído goten, otra razón para seguir diciendo que soy más fuerte que tu" comento trunks arrogantemente.

"jajaja mientes con todos los dientes trunks, nuestros poderes son similares" le reprocho goten a su mejor amigo.

"si tu lo dices" contesto trunks con el mismo tono arrogante que identifica a su padre y con una mirada desafiante.

A todo esto goten y trunks empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Tanto fue su diversión que no supieron cuando había llegado el transporte escolar el cual les abrió la puerta dejando ver a un sujeto que fácilmente reflejaba dar miedo.

"pueden pasar chicos" dijo es extraño conductor con una vos tenebrosa.

"claro señor" dijo goten como si nada entrando al autobús junto a trunks que simplemente permaneció callado.

Cuando goten y trunks ya estaban en el camión notaron que prácticamente todo el autobús estaba vacío contando con la sola presencia de otro estudiante de pelo café a lo que decidieron hacerle compañía.

"¡hola! queríamos saber si podemos hacerte compañía" pregunto goten amigablemente.

"claro siéntense" contesto el joven a lo que goten y trunks asintieron "por cierto mi nombre es tsukune es un placer conocerlos" se presento tsukune con una sonrisa.

"mi nombre es son goten y también es un placer conocerte tsukune" dijo goten feliz.

"y yo soy trunks brief" agrego trunks con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de haberse presentado, los tres jóvenes empezaron a platicar llegando así a conocerse mejor dando a entender que rápidamente se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

"la verdad es que estoy feliz de haberlos conocido, ahora ya no me siento tan nervioso" dijo tsukune aliviado.

"supongo que era normal el que te sintieras nervioso no conoces a nadie y es tu primer día de clases, cualquiera se sentiría nervioso no lo crees" comento trunks.

"supongo" afirmo tsukune pensativo.

"vamos tsukune, quita esa cara larga no olvides que ahora nosotros estamos contigo así que no estás solo" dijo goten causando que tsukune sonriera.

"bueno cambiando de tema hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles chicos" dijo tsukune.

"claro" dijeron goten y trunks al unisonó.

"cuanto tiempo llevan conociéndose" pregunto tsukune.

Después de esa pregunta trunks se animo a contestarle "pues prácticamente nos conocemos de toda la vida" contesto trunks.

"valla deben de ser muy buenos amigos" añadió el chico castaño.

"así es, trunks y yo somos los mejores amigos" dijo esta vez goten "pero no solo somos amigos también somos rivales" añadió goten mientras abrasaba a trunks del hombro.

Tsukune estaba a punto de decir otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por el chofer.

"prepárense chicos que estamos a punto de llegar…" comento el chofer con su habitual forma de hablar cuando de repente y misteriosamente el autobús escolar cruzo por un túnel cortando así toda conexión con el mundo humano.

"que sujeto tan raro, no lo creen" opino tsukune para después voltear a ver a goten y trunks los cuales se encontraban totalmente asombrados "pasa algo chicos"

"ehhh, no tranquilo tsukune todo está bien" contesto goten nervioso a lo que tsukune al ver esto decidió ya no preguntar.

"listo chicos, hemos llegado a la academia youkai" informo el chofer a los tres chicos los cuales salieron del autobús a acepción de trunks que decidió preguntarle algo al chofer.

"se te ofrece otra cosa chico" pregunto el chofer.

"solo quiero saber que tan especial es esta academia" pregunto trunks con una mirada seria.

"jajaja, creo que a ti te toca averiguar eso chico" dijo el chofer mientras reía.

Trunks al ver que el chofer no le diría nada decidió bajar del autobús encontrándose con un bello pero a la vez terrorífico paisaje.

"nos vemos luego chicos" dijo el chofer para después partir de regreso.

"ese tipo era realmente extraño" comento goten.

"como sea" opino trunks mientras observaba el gran y terrorífico lugar en el que se encontraban "por el momento lo mejor será buscar la escuela y después ya veremos que hacer"

 **Bueno aquí finalizo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, la verdad espero que les haya gustado ya que a mí me encanto escribirlo.**

 **También me gustaría decir que la idea de poner a goten y a trunks la saque del fanfic "saiyans and yokai" historia escrita por ssjsskyuubi, la cual es bastante buena y entretenida.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir solo les pido que esperen el siguiente capitulo "bay"**


End file.
